


Just Another Normal Coming Home

by beastbae



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Established Relationship, Gardener Derek Hale, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: My Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 Square three: Spitroasting_____Jordan comes home from work just to find his mates already waiting for him.





	Just Another Normal Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heya :)  
> Third TWKB2018 fic and I'm super excited to write more! (teenwolfkinkbingo on tumblr)  
> Beta'd by [DirtyKnots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots)  
> Thanks for clicking on this fic I hope you enjoy <3

“Honey, I’m home!” Jordan yelled through the apartment when he returned home. “Hey home, I’m honey!” he heard Stiles hollering back. “We’re in the living room.” Derek added. 

Parrish smiled as he put his coat away, slipped out of his shoes, and then opened the upper button of his uniform shirt. He put his keys in a little bowl beside the door and walked towards the living room. 

Derek and Stiles were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Stiles pressed against Derek’s right side and Derek with his arm behind Stiles his hand in Stiles’ pants, probably already fingering and stretching him with at least three fingers. He was incredibly jealous that his husband came home from work half an hour earlier and was able to get his hands on their mate that much sooner. 

He watched Stiles wriggle on the couch while still trying to concentrate on the movie. Jordan was still painfully hard from the picture Stiles sent him while he was at work. It was a selfie of Stiles lying naked on the couch with one hand on his dick, watching porn on his laptop. He was glad that when he had opened it, he had been alone in the office. 

Jordan dropped down next to Stiles and leaned back, opening his pants and pulling out his dick. “Come here baby,” he grabs Stiles’ hips and lifts him up on his feet to stand in front of him. Stiles makes a whimpering noise when he feels Derek’s finger leave his hole. Parrish pulls down his sweatpants and drags Stiles back to sit on his dick. Stiles moans, leaning back, and Jordan wraps his arms around Stiles’ middle. 

Derek just rolls his eyes and slides closer, kissing Jordans neck. “Welcome home, babe, you comfortable?” 

“Hmm, yep!” Jordan answers before turning his head to the side and kissing Derek. “How was work?”

“The usual!” Derek answers between kisses, “watering plants, planting plants. Yours?”

“You know… the usual,” he grinned, “catching criminals, questioning criminals.”

“Stop! No more work talk”, Stiles whines while pushing himself deeper on Jordans lap, “sexy time now!” 

Derek laughs quietly and wraps a hand around Stiles’ dick. “So impatient baby.” 

“If hellboy, or you, won't fuck me in the next 5 minutes I’m gonna do it by myself! I’ve been hard for like an hour.” Stiles tries to move himself on Jordan's dick but said man’s arms are still around his middle, so that’s impossible. He moans loudly when Derek tightens his grip around the base of his dick.

“What do you think we were about to do, you little brat?” Derek gets rid of his clothes and then helps the other two. “Come here! Jordan get him on his knees and hold his dick so he won’t cum,” he pulls Stiles forward while Jordan rearranges them so that Stiles is on all fours on the couch, Jordan kneeling behind him, with his hand around Stiles’ dick, holding it tight. 

Derek lifts Stiles’ head with two fingers on his chin. “Open your mouth and stay like that!” he commands. Stiles obeys and opens his mouth, showing his pink little tongue. Derek smiles and opens his pants. “Good boy! Now lick it!” He holds his cock so it is in front of Stiles’ face. 

Stiles licks along the shaft where he can reach and then sucks the head in his mouth. Derek moans and looks down on him. Jordan slowly starts fucking him. “So beautiful. Fuck… you can do that better Stiles, right? Gonna make Derek feel so good!” He pushes in harder so Stiles has to take Derek’s dick a little further. 

Derek grabs Stiles’ hair and moans. He looks down and slowly pushes all the way in when he feels a little nod from Stiles, his throat relaxing. As soon as Stiles gives him the sign, one clap on the thigh, he starts fucking his mouth. “You feel so good,” he says between moans. “And how you look at me… so sexy,” his hips move faster and Jordan adjusts. Whenever Derek pushes in, Jordan pulls out and vice versa. 

Stiles is loving it, having both of his husbands in him, one fucking his ass and the other fucking his throat. It is one of his favourite positions. He loves the way his spit drips down his chin and the way his throat feels when Derek pushes in. Jordan is hitting the right spot almost every time and Stiles almost goes crazy. He also loves the way Jordan grunts when he clenches his ass, firing him on even more to fuck him harder. 

At some point Jordan lets go of his dick and starts jerking him off. Stiles moans around Derek's dick which makes him buckle his hips harder. Stiles whines and cums, his cum all dripping on the couch. 

“Don’t cum yet, Derek.” Jordan grunts and pulls out still hard, Stiles whines. “Lets cum on his face.” He slips off the couch and arranges himself next to Stiles’ face. “Stay like this, Stiles, on all fours.”

Derek pulls out of Stiles’ mouth and lets him take a deep breath. “Mouth open. Show me your tongue baby.” Stiles does as he's told. Derek and Jordan start jerking off, Jordan the first one to cum on Stiles’ face. Thick ropes of cum on those god forsaken eyelashes, which make Stiles’ eyes look so big, and on his lips as well. Stiles licks over his them to taste it and then smiles. “Come on Derek” he said. 

Jordan wrapped his hand around Derek’s and helped him until he grunted and came all over Stiles face and his neck. All three of them were breathing heavily and Stiles was still licking his lips trying to get everything he could catch with his tongue. Derek leaned down to lick some cum off his face and then kiss Stiles. 

Jordan watched them and stroked Stiles hair that also had some cum in it. “So good for us… god … I love you guys so much.” 

Derek smiled and stood up with Stiles hanging on him like a baby monkey. He leaned forwards to kiss Jordan and then took his hand. “Bath. Now.” They went to the bathroom where Jordan opened the bathtubs faucet. Derek rubbed the cum off Stiles face with a wet towel. 

When the water was high enough all three of them slowly got into the hot water. Stiles on Jordans lap and Derek across of them. 

“10 out of 10 I’d say” Stiles grinned. “ Would buy again.” 

“Shut up” came laughers from both his sides and he got splashed with water.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr [@beast-bae](http://beast-bae.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And don't forget guys! Be save and use condoms!!!! This is just a work of fiction so it is okay not to use one.


End file.
